Ah, sorry I made you wait, but I'm glad you did...
by Darth Mer-Mer
Summary: The last part of the Chibi InuxKagome series! Follows Loved you 1st, Loved you most and Hold hand? This one deals with why and how Inuyasha and Kagome got split apart...Please R&R Love you all, feedbackers the most. Darth Mer-Mer


Hello all, this will most likely be the LAST installment of the adventures of Chibi Inuyasha and Kagome. The reason this is true is because Kagome and Inuyasha HAVE to forget each other at some point or it'd all be messed up…anyway memories have a way of becoming abstract, ne? Love you all, thank you for the kind feedback. I own no one…they only live under my bed practicing calligraphy. Darth Mer-Mer Momijichan@hotmail.com  
  
Sorry I Made You Wait, But I'm Glad You Did…  
  
Kagome stared at Inuyasha's back as she pushed her bike back towards the village. Shippo was chattering away about something in the bike's basket. She wasn't listening. Silent except for the thoughts clattering around in her mind, she watched Inuyasha's hair swing hypnotically with his strong strides. Her dreams had become so much more vivid, as had her flashes of déjà vu. As she watched, Inuyasha shrunk in her mind's eye and when he turned, he was a little boy again. She shook her head, could it have actually been Inuyasha who had been with her so long ago?  
  
He felt her watching him. He was confused…very, very confused. The way he remembered it, it had been Kikyo who he had run to after his mother died. But now that he was thinking about it harder, the pieces weren't all fitting like they should. He could actually remember falling into the well…and into a small girl's arms. Those arms had felt so warm and familiar to him. In the moment after being embraced, he had felt…safe. He had never felt safe in Kikyo's arms…  
  
Inuyasha's ears swiveled as the birds chirped in the trees behind him. His keen eyes were turned to the well. Villagers were at his well…they were trying to close it. Desperate tears filled his eyes. If they really did seal the well, he couldn't see Kagome again. His heart ached, but his body refused to charge the meddling humans.  
  
A warm wind ruffled his hair, making even the lowly grasses bow to the cruel species that threatened his every happiness. Shifting, Inuyasha made sure that he was downwind as he scampered back to his den. He couldn't leave this place! His home was here. Sharp tears pricked at his eyes. His mother's grave was here too…he had been too weak to buried her himself, so he laid her near the huge tree. Kagome had told him that the God Tree could talk to the stars. Maybe his mother's spirit could convince the tree to tell the stars she had to come home to him…  
  
The silence of the forest was broken by the twang of a bowstring. Inuyasha bounded behind a tree and held his breath. He didn't see a young girl walk slowly to her makeshift target to retrieve her arrow. Her dark hair was tied tightly at the base of her skull. The warm wind blew restlessly through her priestess robes as she readied her bow for another shot. His Heart beating in his throat, thinking that bandits or villagers were coming to kill him, Inuyasha crept away. He knew of another way back to his home. Maybe the villagers would go away when night came.  
  
At the well, the villagers worked as fast as they could. The elder looked on, worried. "I told all of you this should have been done years ago!" He wiped his sweating brow. The children had found the dead woman next to the God Tree. It was a terrible potent, the monster who had done that to the beautiful woman must have come from the well!  
  
The headman looked up as a young girl emerged from the forest. Her tiny frame wrapped in the white and red priestess robes, she looked at the scene with a serene face. Her bow was firmly strapped around her chest, quiver holding arrows ready to snuff out the life of any youkai who crossed her.  
  
"Kikyo-sama! What are you doing in the forest alone!? There is a dangerous youkai around." One of the village men called to her.  
  
Her dark eyes looked up at him unwavering as she made her way to the well. Stupid adults, she had to practice. They should have known by now that she could banish monsters and demons to the afterlife. "I felt a presence in the forest…but it was weak." She quickly looked around and said, "Come, finish this tomorrow. I fear the night will bring evil with it." She placed her hand on the well, searching for any sign of power. A flare of white energy seared her hand. Gasping she pulled away, what on earth?  
  
Kagome silently waited at the well side. He would come back…he had promised. It had been almost two months since Inuyasha had appeared in her arms, bloody, battered and broken hearted. He had stayed with her for one night, silent except for his desperate crying.  
  
The moment the sun rose the next morning, he had kissed her softly and said he had to go. When Kagome asked why, Inuyasha had bravely swallowed his tears and whispered that he had to take care of his mother's body. The last thing he wanted was for her spirit to wander. They had walked to the well together, hand in hand. The early sun softened their parting, it's light reflecting in his sad eyes as he hugged her close. It had taken all her strength not to beg him to stay with her. As if he had known what she was going to say he murmured in her ear, "I promise I'll come back soon." In a matter of seconds after that, he had disappeared down the well.  
  
Sighing, Kagome leaned her head against the side of the well. Had he forgotten? Had something happened to him? Her parents didn't understand…they didn't think that Inuyasha was even real. They blamed her frustrated lonely tears on her over-acky-tive imagination. Adults were all morons…  
  
She closed her eyes and waited.  
  
The villagers were finally gone, Inuyasha dashed to the well. The moonlight hit his hair, a white blur in the night. His heart ached when he saw that all but one tiny section of the well was boarded up. Slipping through the crack he felt his sleeve catch on one of the nails and tear. Almost before hitting the ground, he leapt back towards the mouth of the well. "Kagome…"  
  
Beside the well, the little girl was asleep. Touched by her loyal act, he gently shook her shoulder to wake her. His heart beat a little faster when her eyes opened and she stared drowsily at him. She had such pretty eyes. "Inu…ya-" Her eyes widened, "INUYASHA!" She threw her arms around him, her hands tangling in his hair. Startled, he felt warm tears fall down her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome, it's okay, I'm here now." He rubbed her back as she held him closer.  
  
She sniffed… "I know…It's just, my parents almost had me convinced you didn't exist. I'm sorry I doubted you!"  
  
Smiling, he hugged her tightly. "Shh, here I am…I'm sorry I made you wait, but I'm glad you did."  
  
They sat there in silence, tenderly holding each other as the moon shown through the small window of the well house. Gulping, gathering his courage to speak, Inuyasha slowly whispered, "Kagome?"  
  
"Yes?" She whispered back, voice just as quiet.  
  
"They are trying to shut the well up."  
  
She pushed away, suddenly angry. "WHO? Who would do such a thing?"  
  
Inuyasha fiddled with the string around his chest, "The villagers…"  
  
"Can't you stop them?" She scooted closer to him.  
  
He shook his head, sadly. "No, I'm too little, they'd hurt me."  
  
She patted his small hand reassuringly, "Do you want me to go beat them up for you?"  
  
Again he shook his head, "No, you might get hurt!" Biting his lip, he whispered, "But I do want you to come back with me…"  
  
Kagome smiled and tipped her head to the side, "Okay, for how long?" She was happy he wanted her to come back with him! Maybe after she went with him, he could come back and show her parents that her imagination wasn't over-acky-tive!  
  
His eyes found hers in the dim light. "For forever…"  
  
Kagome stopped, the smile freezing on her face. Forever? She stared at her hands…her family did have the new child…granted he cried all the time. But could she really leave them? She watched as his face slowly crumbled as her silence dragged on. Her heart beat painfully. What on earth was he thinking? "Okay."  
  
Inuyasha needed her more than her family did! He would take care of her and they loved each other. It was as simple as that! Of course she would go with him!  
  
A tiny smile grew on his face. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really." She leaned over and kissed him quickly on the mouth. "Come get me in the morning at the God Tree…" She stood up. "I have to get some things…promise you'll come get me?"  
  
He scampered to his feet and puffed up his chest. "Of course I'll come get you!" He leaned over and kissed her back. "I'll be back in the morning." He whispered and jumped down the well.  
  
Kagome watched a huge smile on her face. When she couldn't see him any longer she dashed back to the house to pack up her things. She snuck in quietly but she knew it was silly to be that silent. Her parents slept whenever the baby wasn't crying, since it was quiet in the house they had to be asleep. Creeping up the stairs to her room, she grabbed her father's camping backpack. Rounding up her most precious belongings, Kagome smiled to herself. Placing her stuffed black pig P-Chan, a picture of her family, a box of Pocky, and a change of clothes, into the pack she started to hum softly to herself. Staring at the stars outside her window, she wondered what her new life would be like…  
  
As the sun began to rise, Inuyasha made his way back to the well, hope swelling in his heart. Kagome would be with him soon and he wouldn't be all alone anymore! Smiling, he didn't notice until he reached the edge of the forest that she was already sitting at the edge of the well. A huge grin spread over his face as he dashed to her. "Kagome!"  
  
Kikyo looked up alarmed as a youkai sped towards her. Sticking the last scroll to seal the well, she drew an arrow from her quiver as the grinning demon charged. Eyes going cold with concentration, she let the arrow fly. It missed. The youkai child tumbled into her, throwing her back. Her head smacked the edge of the well as she fell.  
  
Kagome curled up under the God Tree's roots. Smiling she knew that Inuyasha would come for her soon…she was so happy. She turned her eyes to the horizon, willing dawn to hurry and come.  
  
Gasping, Inuyasha gathered the fallen girl into his arms. He should have known better, his mother had always told him not to run. "Kagome! I'm sorry, are you okay?!"  
  
The girl shoved him away and shook her head, dazed. "Get away!" She stumbled back and fitted her bow, disgusted. Shooting it point blank, she tried to smite the white haired demon before her.  
  
Inuyasha dodged. What was Kagome doing?! The arrow hit the ground just to his left. He skidded to a stop. Before him, the young girl was stringing another arrow in her bow. Blinking, Inuyasha rubbed his eyes. Kagome was dressed like a priestess…and she was acting weird.  
  
"Stop or I'll shoot you!" Kikyo felt her careful shields crack as the boy looked at her. What on earth was this youkai child doing? She drew the string back to her ear, ready to run him through if he so much as moved.  
  
She must have hit her head harder than he though she had! He raised one hand out to her, "Kagome, it's me! Remember…Inuyasha?"  
  
"No! Of course I don't remember you! My name's Kikyo, not Kagome. Ki-kyo- u!" She lowered her bow slightly…the monster was just a little boy. Something deep in her kept her hand from killing him.  
  
Inuyasha gasped…she must have gotten amnesia from the fall. Did that mean that she had forgotten him and their promise? He stood up and untied the string from his chest. "Here, gimme you hand!" He reached out and tied one end to her pinky finger before she could pull away. He tied the other end and held up his hand, "See, we're linked by fate!" He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I love you!"  
  
What sort of youkai was this! Kikyo's mind whirled. She blushed.  
  
Kagome watched as the sun rose over the horizon. Then it slowly soared over her house. Finally it set in the west. Still Kagome waited…he would come, he had promised…  
  
Inuyasha stared stubbornly at the girl. She looked like Kagome, she sounded like Kagome, but her words were mean.  
  
"Look, you, I don't know who you are. Stop following me!" The girl stamped her foot and waved her hand at the forest. "Go home before I kill you!"  
  
"But Kagome-"  
  
"It's KIKYO!" She shouted.  
  
He growled and pouted tired of the game Kagome was playing. "Okay, fine, Kikyo! I have to make you remember me!" He followed behind her, determined. He was so convinced that the girl he was following was Kagome, he never thought to go check on the other side of the well…  
  
Kagome looked down the well. Maybe he had thought she meant his God Tree. Tossing the pack in first, she climbed down after it. Her feet hit the hard earth at the bottom…nothing happened. She hopped…still the well house roof remained above her. Tears started to leak out of her eyes…it wasn't fair…the well was sealed.  
  
Ten years later for Kagome, sixty years later for Inuyasha…  
  
Kagome's restless feet had led her to the God Tree…her mind had finally filled in all the gaps…he had promised to meet her and had never shown up. The next time she had seen him was ten years later when he was pinned to a tree that could talk to the stars. She reached up to touch the smooth place in the bark. A tear slid down her cheek. She had believed that she had only lost an imaginary friend…she had lost so much more than that…  
  
She turned as she heard a noise behind her. Inuyasha stood behind her…smiling at her tenderly. Smiling like the little boy in her dreams smiled…open, trusting and loving. Suddenly shy, he looked away. Kagome swallowed her overwhelming urge to run and hug him.  
  
Inuyasha looked at his feet, the same feet that lead him away from his true destiny and happiness with Kagome. What on earth could he say to her now that she remembered? Slowly, he looked up at her beautiful face and whispered softly. "Um…hi, Kagome…" Gods, he was the biggest idiot on the planet!  
  
Suddenly he found Kagome flying into his arms. She cried against his chest, hugging him tightly, hands tangled in his hair. Kagome held him tighter and sniffled. "You finally came to get me…" She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Hesitantly, he slowly smiled and kissed her quivering lips. "Shh, here I am…I'm sorry I made you wait, but I'm glad you did."  
  
The End  
  
Thank you; tell me what you think! Love you all Goodnight! Darth Mer-Mer.  
  
Momijichan@hotmail.com 


End file.
